darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Requests for user rights/RFA/archive/Jack Phoenix
(14/0/0) VOTING ENDS: 10 August 2009 Quite a presence, Jack has made quite a name for himself not only on Darthipedia, but throughout Wikia. A steadfast and loyal friend of the Darth, his experience with sysop tools on other wikis would be an invaluable asset. Besides, he's good for a rar when you need one. :o)--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 20:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Support #Obviously.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 20:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) #She/he is just the steady gender-confused admin we need. -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 21:09, 27 July 2009 (UTC) #ashley :P ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 21:14, 27 July 2009 (UTC) #Ragnarök!! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:19, 28 July 2009 (UTC) #Per everyone else, he's good contributor and has a lot of experience. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:05, 28 July 2009 (UTC) #— 'SG ' 'neededProxy vote via telepathy #Though I should be rejecting this adminship because of my bitchy nature as the only woman admin on the darth, Jack kicks way to much ass for me to do it in good faith. Jack, the darth needs you. '''The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 20:48, 28 July 2009 (UTC) #He She is bad ass. Pinky Talk 20:59, 28 July 2009 (UTC) #'IFYLOFD' [[User talk:Ifindyourlackoffaithdisturbing|''I KILL YOU!]] 02:48, 30 July 2009 (UTC) #I logged on to see what asshole had been nominated. I applaud Jack's outstanding asshole-tude. He's perfect for the job. --'Darth tom' Message me 17:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC) #Hell yes. In support of that unique 'rar'. иιƒкч? 09:18, 2 August 2009 (UTC) #FUCKING YES! Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 21:57, 2 August 2009 (UTC) # [[User:Hunterj|'General Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's bridge']]| 19:16, 4 August 2009 (UTC) #Isn't an asshole and hates ignorant wiki-drama more than I do. Will make a good admin of this site. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 19:25, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Neutral Oppose Comments *Accepted via IRC.--[[User:Goodwood|Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 20:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Optional cantidate Q&A #Why do you want to become an administrator? #:Deleting pages is fun. Almost as fun as putting * { display: none; } in MediaWiki:Common.css. #In your opinion, what is the role of an administrator? #:Keeping the website tidy. Wikis are like a hybrid between traditional static websites (you know, GeoCities and everything) and forums and as such they need to be supervised. #In your view, do administrators hold a technical or political position? #:A bit of both, actually. Originally the position was supposed to be purely technical and while we'd like it to be so, let's face it — there's always a bit of politics in it. People respect, fear, listen to (etc.) admins more than your average John Doe. #How do you feel admins should use their power/stand in comparison with other users? #:They should use the tools as requested by the community. If there is an overwhelming consensus to delete an inappropriate article, they should do so. #Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or do you feel other users have caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? #:Editing is srz biz, but I know when to take a wikibreak. Thankfully I haven't had to take one yet. #Of your articles or contributions to Darthipedia, are there any with which you are particularly pleased, and why? #:CSS and JS cleanup project. I'm a programmer, I like to see what I'm editing. And destroy your wiki is quite nice too, although probably a tad bit too geeky for the average Darthipedian. #What sysop chores do you anticipate helping with? #:Destroying your planet. Definitely. Oh, CSS & JS bits 'n' pieces too. #How important is it for you to be involved in things such as AoE, FS, and other community-centered items that involve discussion and voting? #:Discussions are interesting, but there are many other interesting things too. Such as article writing. #Do you think admins performing actions (i.e. deletions, blocks, etc.) for reasons not covered on policy should be sanctioned/punished? If so, how? #:Depends on the case. I strongly encourage to use common sense in such cases. #What is your policy, if any, of welcoming new users? Should you welcome a new user, do you look at his/her contributions beforehand? What about anonymous IPs? #:Come on, we have bots to do that nowadays. (-; #How would you react if someone undeleted an article you'd mistakenly speedied? Under what circumstances would you consider it appropriate to undelete an article mistakenly speedied by another administrator, if any, and how would you approach this task? #:I'm a human, too, and thus I'm not infallible. If I've made a mistake, it's bad — but if someone manages to correct it before I get to it, that's awesome. I believe that our current admin team wouldn't mistakenly delete content pages, but if such a thing were to happen, I'd undelete the page which was deleted accidentally and would notify the deleting admin about what I've done. #How would you react if your user page was vandalized? Under what circumstances would you block the offender? Is there anything else that you would do in this situation? #:User pages are just pages. I could live without one. So, I'd consult the blocking policy and if I'd deem it appropriate to ban the offender, I'd do so. If the edit wasn't done in bad faith, I'd notify the user who made it that it's a bad idea to edit other people's user pages. #Under what circumstances would you consider blocking an established user? #:If they vandalized the wiki. #If you could change any one thing about Darthipedia, what would it be? #:Trust me, you don't wanna know. Let's just say that I have great plans for this wiki. Reeeeeaaalllllly great... #Do you feel the current blocking policy is too restrictive, not restrictive enough, or OK as it is? #:Nothing wrong with it. #Have you ever considered becoming a regular visitor to the Darthipedia IRC chat? #:I didn't hesitate in becoming a regular IRC user. Been using it for a long while. #How do you feel about people who already have some influence on other Star Wars communities (Wookieepedia, SWFanon) trying to change policies here? #:Darthipedia's policies are Darthipedia business. If someone's a member of Wookieepedia and Darthipedia and wants to change policies here, feel free to start a discussion — we aren't gonna ban him/her/it over that. (-; After all, it's up to the community to decide about new policies and changes to existing policies, not up to any individual person. #Who is the most awesome Sith of all time? (Note: The only correct answer is Steve Perry.) #:Darth Vader was quite a badass, but...I think I'd have to go with Steve Perry. #What's more important to you: consensus or policy? #:Neither. Common sense is what really matters. But sadly it isn't so common as I'd like it to be, so...yah. If I had to choose, I'd probably go with "policy", because consensus has its flaws. (Ever heard of this one dude called Jesus? Yes? Then you know what I mean.) #Have you had any previous leadership experience (in your community, on the web, etc.)? #:I have admin status on over 11 wikis as of now, so I suppose that counts as something. Right? --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 21:34, 27 July 2009 (UTC) }}